tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape from the Consulate
Log Title: Escape from the Consulate Characters: Baroness, Interrogator, Lowdown, Major Bludd, Scarlett Location: Cobra Consulate Building, Manhattan, New York City Date: April 12, 2011 TP: Non-TP Summary: GI Joe forces storm the Consulate, forcing the Cobra agents inside to attempt to flee. Cobra Consulate Building - Manhattan The Courtyard is abandoned.... The Doors are chained and locked... Major Bludd checks the AK-47 assault rifle he claimed from the Consulate's armoury. The weapon's component parts are spread out over the reception desk on a light-coloured cloth. Bludd inspects the weapon's firing pin. Baroness had her weapons brought in from the Island, her Steyr AUG is laid across her lap, and she is polishing it. The place actually is starting to look like it belongs to Cobra, now that the reinforcements have arrived. There are Various Vipers stationed around, with a Tele-Viper watching the Security Feeds, all the while monitoring the Comm chatter. Said Tele-Viper calls out, "Our reinforcements have been spotted by the local news. That means the Joes likely know they are here as well." Interrogator has been leaning against the wall near the receptionist's desk. He picks up his head at the news and adjusts the M-16 on his shoulder. "Looks pretty good," Bludd comments to no one. He sets about reassembling the rifle. "What's our next move, Baroness?" Baroness glances over at Bludd, "I figure we do what we came here for. We take the Techno-Vipers up to the Server Room, and have them tinker around, see if the Americans messed with anything. Than they set up a booby trap.... If they do mess around, while we are not in control of the building, they get either a virus, or a self destruct mechanism is activated.... Something that will cause alot of problems for them." Interrogator straightens up and smooths out his uniform. He says, "That sounds like a good idea. They will probably search the Consulate eventually." Major Bludd nods, finishing the reassembly of the AK and standing it on the desk. "You serious about holdin' this place?" he asks. Baroness shrugs, slightly, "I'd like to... But eventually, they will bring more forces to bear than we can hold off. Hell, if they are serious about kicking us out, all they have to do is plant explosives in the sewers underneath the building, and bring the entire place down." Major Bludd frowns. "That's not comforting." "I doubt they will do that. They have to think about the international backlash that would cause." Interrogator comments thoughtfully. "It would be a bit of an overreaction," Bludd puts in, "even for an action taken against Cobra." "Just an honest Intelligence Scenario, Sebastian. As for the likelihood of such an action...? I give it a 1 in 4 probability. President Dunham has done many things against the will of the International Community, including shutting this Consulate down in the first place." Anastasia states simply. "The only reason I don't give it higher odds, is that to be sure they didn't bring the building down on any surrounding buildings, they would have to be inside." "Interesting." Interrogator comments, then says, "I would think at this point, however, even he wants us to leave as peacefully as possible. Otherwise they would have tried storming the building by now." Major Bludd raises his eyebrows. "Hm, right. Can't be tearin' up Manhattan just to bag the handful of us, eh?" He glances to Interrogator. "Though we reckon we're plenty important targets." Baroness shrugs, "An all out attack would be loud... But I would imagine we are no more than 48 to 72 hours away from one of those." She pauses, "I imagine they are clearing the surrounding buildings, and getting a waiver of Posse Commitatus.... As soon as both are complete? They'll be on their way in. Right now, they are acting as the National Guard, even if they are announced as Joes." Interrogator says to Major Bludd, "You said they want to put you /under/ the jail. At least this way, you have company." He asks the Baroness, "Will we be through here by that time?" Bludd chuckles at Interrogator. "I've had worse cellmates. So time's a-wastin', eh?" Bludd picks up the rifle and slaps a new clip into it. "Let's get started, then." "It is not being done that concerns me." Anastasia comments, "Now that the Joes know we have reinforcements, I have a feeling they have cut off our best avenue of escape, the Sewers... So getting out will be more difficult." "Surely, there are other ways out? Perhaps the roof?" asks Interrogator. Baroness looks at Interrogator, "You don't think they have a C-A-P up there?" "So how're you planning we get out of this place?" Bludd asks. Baroness frowns, "I'm still working on it...." "They have had time to prepare against and air evacuation," Interrogator says, "Unfortunately for us." You say, "We could drop a heap of BATs on them..." Baroness says softly, "We could have Wild Weasel give the C-A-P something to think about, while we had something fast pick us up..." "Those both are good plans, and they combine well." Interrogator says evilly. Bludd grins. "I can see it now: the sky opens up and unleashes a torrent of androids on Manhattan. But I don't expect cargo planes could keep up with a combat patrol. And I doubt the Vectors would agree to just airdrop BATs." He rubs his bearded chin. "We could always just march 'em down the street. Give the ground parties something to play with." Baroness shrugs, "If the Night Ravens handle the C-A-P, the Cargo Planes could drop the BAT's.... Than in comes our transport." She moves to the front door, to look outside, "We could have this courtyard as a drop point for the BAT's...." Interrogator chuckles, saying, "I like this plan. Perhaps we should add a Naval element as well." "Well, let's do it, then." Bludd turns his back to the Baroness and starts giving orders to the Tele-Vipers to call in the specified vehicles and ordnance. Interrogator unshoulders the M-16 and gets ready to move. He asks the Baroness, "Do you see anything?" Lowdown is camped out atop a nearby building. He set up a position to look like an air-conditioning unit, and is discretely observing and reporting his findings. Baroness shakes her head slightly, "No. Everything is clear." Nothing moving out there. Scarlett is out on the Perimeter, just waiting for Lowdown's signal to launch the assault. Lowdown unfortunately couldn't get in there to set up listening devices, so he has no idea what's being said in there. He's peering through binoculars, shifting focus between the guards upstairs and the VIPs downstairs. His Barret and his CheyTac are both set up beside him. After all, it's going to take some punch to get through the windows. Major Bludd says, "We need a flight of Night Ravens and air transport for six squads of Battle Android Troopers sent to the Consulate immediately. Orders will be sent enroute." Major Bludd calls the orders in and leaves the Tele-Vipers to handle the communication details. Interrogator says to the Baroness, "If they are on the way, perhaps we should see to the mission?" Baroness nods slightly, and begins to turn from the doow, "Right, we should get to the servers, and get them cleared, and trapped." Major Bludd rests his AK on his shoulder. "Let's go then." Scarlett hefts her crossbow, and than radio's Lowdown, "When you fire, the team goes in." Moving his rifle into firing position, Interrogator says, "I am ready." Lowdown spots the VIPs on the ground getting ready to move. It takes a heavy calibre to punch through that glass... so it /should/ take the guards some time before they can actually shoot back. Valuable time. Lowdown moves to the M107, setting the stock into the pocket of his shoulder. He draws in a slow breath as he gets a good sight picture through the scope, letting it out just as slowly. As his breath pauses and the crosshair settles between the Baroness' shoulders, the pad of his right index finger strokes the trigger... As the shot rings out, Scarlett raises her arms, and yells out, "Yo Joe! Lets push those snakes right into the river!" She points at the Consulate, and fires her crossbow at the building. The bolt hits a window, and it freezes the window. "Pour it in that window..." It is on the second floor.... The greenshirts fire at that window, as Scarlett leads another team for the door.... Just as she takes a step, a bullet explodes into Anastasia's shoulder, knocking her right off her feet. She lets out a scream of agony, and her Steyr goes flying across the room. She starts to crawl for the stairs, coughing up some blood, and muttering, "My time estimation may have been off, just a little bit, it appears." Major Bludd swears, shouting out orders to the Vipers in the reception area and moving to the Baroness' side. "Dammit, what'd y'go an' stand by the bloody doors for?" he growls, slinging his rifle over his shoulder so he can help her keep moving. Lowdown smirks to himself as his shot goes just high of the heart. Others are moving in to help her limp away, but he's not the sort to give up easily. He sights a little lower, closer toward center-mass, and fires again. With any luck, this will cripple Cobra's leadership structure... This time, the bullet passes through her abdomen, just missing her stomach, and other vital organs. However, it appears to be more than she can handle. Down goes Anastasia, without even a whimper. She's become, pardon the expression, dead weight. Scarlett leads her team towards the door, just as some of the Cobra troops start to get their windows open. Her Greenshirt backup start to engage in a firefight with the Vipers while she moves through the courtyard. Overhead the Combat Air Patrol moves in closer, watching closely for any attempt by Cobra to escape via Helicopter, or other aircraft stored in the Consulate. Major Bludd staggers briefly as the Baroness loses consciousness. "Dammit, we've got hostiles! Get me an ETA on our air power!" He hands the Baroness off to a group of Vipers to carry her up the stairs to relative safety and at least field medicine to prevent her bleeding out. Interrogator hand the first aid kit to the Vipers and asks, "What now, Sir?" Lowdown doesn't waste time. There's plenty of cover left to punch through with the big 50, so he moves his sights to the one that friendlies aren't immediately closing in on: the infamous Interrogator. He settles his scope right on that red faceplate... Scarlett follows Lowdown's shot through the door, in a dive, and comes up in a roll. Some of the braver Greenshirts follow suit, and start firing on the Vipers in the Main Entrance Room. Scarlett gets to her feet, and sees the Baroness being taken away, and turns to see Bludd, "Aww, looks like she'll need more plastic parts. Almost as much plastic on her now, as a barbie doll, eh? Guess that's how ya like em, eh sughar?" She twitches her left hand, and flings a shuriken at Bludd. Major Bludd turns at the sound of Scarlett's voice. As he unslings his rifle and brings it into firing position, the shuriken strikes him in the arm. He snarls at the redhead. "Least mine c'n talk," he replies, firing off a three-shot burst as he starts backing up the stairs. Interrogator also moves back as Lowdown's bullet almost hits him. He moves back quicker, still ready to fire. The Vipers on the upper levels begin to fire at the rooftop the two shots seem to have come from. Lowdown's makeshift cover is punctured by bullets, one of them burying deep into Lowdown's thigh. Another grazes the magazine of his weapon, jarring it in his hands. He swears quietly... firing bullets of this size with a damaged weapon is just begging for an explosion. He grunts as he gets up, putting weight on the injured leg to grab his CheyTac. He punches out the grill that's been offering him cover, reaquiring his target and firing again. "Oh, I prefer a man of action, over a man who talks too much, anyways, Bludd... Especially one who writes BAD Poetry. I mean, come on! When you are feeling low and woozy, slap a fresh clip in your uzi...." Scarlett quips back, as the three round burst goes wide of her. She brings up her pistol, letting her crossbow fall to her side, still attached via the sling, and she fires a shot at the Major, while trying to move to block their escape, while also keeping clear of the doorway, so as not to block Lowdown's targeting lanes. "Assume the proper firing stance, and make the suckers jump and dance? How bad does it get!?" Two of the three F-16's in the C-A-P explode in a hail of shrapnel. The other engages the Night Ravens Major Bludd barks out a laugh, even as the 9mm bullet embeds itself in his chest armour. "Takes skill t'write poetry that bad," he replies, spraying the area in front of Scarlett with 7.62 rounds as he backs hurriedly up the stairwell. "Up!" he calls to Interrogator. "Up th' stairs!" Interrogator pitches back when the bullet hits. He barely catches himself from falling and gives a whimper as the new wound reopens the older chest wound. He backs quicker towards the stairs as the Vipers zero in on the opened grate. Lowdown doesn't have much choice but to hope the Greenshirts move quickly to occupy the Vipers. His orders said target and eliminate VIPs. Interrogator moves behind cover as he heads up the stairwell, a metal girder blocking direct line of sight. He decides to punch straight through and hope there's still enough force to do some damage! Scarlett is stitched by several 7.62 rounds, some cutting deep into her flesh, and she winces, as she drops her pistol. She runs towards the stairs, following after Bludd. She brings out a grenade, "Hey, Major... Catch!" She pulls the pin, and tosses the grenade at Bludd. The Night Ravens take out the last F-16, and the drones on the Night Ravens head for the Consulate, while the Night Ravens circle the area, taking up their own C-A-P. A Cargo Plane is soon heard over head some where too... Major Bludd quickens his step, turning and leaping to take the steps by threes. The blast of the grenade sends a shockwave through the floor, scattering nearby Vipers and sending shrapnel up the stairwell. Bludd feels the shards of metal sink into the backs of his legs as he moves. When he reaches the landing, he turns and sprays another burst at Scarlett, then continues his slightly-more-painful-than-before flight up the stairs. Interrogator pitches into the opposite railing on the stairs as another bullet bites into his chest! He hears the grenade explode! He begins to run up the stairs, muttering to himself, "I /hate/ snipers!" He coughs up some blood. Baroness as a random Tele-Viper, "BAT Cargo Plane almost in position for BAT Drop." Lowdown traces the path of the stairwell, settling his sights on the next level up. He keeps his breath paused, waiting until that red faceplate shows itself. He takes a very shallow breath and lets it back out, waits a few more seconds... And there it is. Just a split second to pull the tightly-wired trigger... Scarlett ducks behind the railing as the AK-47 coughs. She brings up her crossbow, and loads up an explosive bolt into in. "Hey Major. How the legs feel? You feeling woozy yet?" She aims the crossbow upwards, hoping to hit somewhere ahead of the Major, and have the explosion work its way down to him. Major Bludd staggers aside as the stairwell just above him explodes, raining shards of masonry down on his head and back. He races for the top floor and the rooftop exit. As he reaches the penultimate landing, he pauses to remove a grenade from his belt, pull the pin free, and toss it down the stairs toward Scarlett and any Joes who are following too closely. As the bullet shatters his helmet, and the explosion hits, Interrogator tries to drunkenly maintain his run up the stairs! His head is still covered by a black, ski mask like hood with slits for the eyes and his mouth. He is squinting and clasping his hands to his ears as he runs, with blood leaking out from his mouth! Scarlett sees the Grenade coming, and is able to out run the concussive blast. A Few Greenshirts are not as lucky, and moaning and dying is order of the day for them. She quickly reaches the top, just as the Night Raven Drones land on the roof. She sees Bludd, and she smiles, "You don't get to escpae that easily, One-Eyed Willie!" She draws a throwing Knife, and with all the power of her body behind it, throws it at his back. In spite of the area shuddering under an explosion, Lowdown continues to track his target. The Interrogator moves up to the next level, but Lowdown doesn't like the shot. He shifts his aim up to the roof, finger poised on the trigger the instant the door opens... Interrogator opens the door and the bullet crashes into him! He cries out and collapses! Overhead, the Cargo Plane arrives, and the back opens. Someone inside barks out an order, and 100 BAT's step out, in a double line. They drop from 200 feet up.... down they come, tumbling..... ....Firing as they fall... ...Firing at anything moving.... Major Bludd gasps as the knife sinks into his armour, biting through the layers and penetrating the skin and muscle beneath. He sees Interrogator collapse to the ground. As he runs past, he scoops the fallen man up, throwing Interrrogator's arm over his shoulder, and runs out onto the roof. Scarlett sees the BAT's falling from the sky, and radios it in. She brings up her Crossbow, and starts trying to pick off BAT's out of the sky. Lowdown swears again as the BATs show up. Just what he needed. One of them actually crashes through the roof of his cover. He dives away from the android, bringing up his rifle and pulling the trigger several times. The CheyTac's heavy rounds rip through several vital systems before Lowdown moves to grab his damaged Barrett and get away from the falling robots. Major Bludd gets Interrogator secured into one of the Raven drones, then climbs gingerly into the remaining drone. The Vipers have already seen that the Baroness was sent off in the first drone that landed on the roof. As the drone's canopy closes over him, Bludd sees the falling BATs and grins. "Man, that is a sight. Ain't that a sight?" The drones take off, heading back toward Cobra Island. Category: Logs Category: 2011